User talk:Sadist King
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metro 2033 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gas mask page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wagnike2 (Talk) 15:52, March 23, 2010 Admin Hey, this is Nic from Wikia Gaming and I noticed that you are by far the most active member on here. Would you be interesting in being the admin? You basically do the same thing as normal editing except you are able to delete pages that aren't needed and you can help take care of vandalism. Let me know if this is something that you'd be interested in. - Wagnike2 16:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :* Congrats Chris, you now should have admin rights on here. If you have any questions about anything, don't be hesitant to leave me a message. - Wagnike2 17:15, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :* Proper English usage should definitely be encouraged. Though, really there are no rules we can make about this. The best thing to do is when you see people adding nonsense, if it's a registered user speak to them on their talk page about it and if it's an unregistered contributor, you can feel free to ban them. Hopefully this will help with the problem somewhat. - Wagnike2 18:31, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Stefan094 - the book content I red the book and I am willing to put some content from the book (not the game, I played it too) but it often in not the same stuff, can I than put a new paragraph in every text I edit with the name "In the book" or something similar? Duplicate Artilces I noticed that there are several articles speaking of the same things, and I was wondering if you could delete some of them. The "Dogs" article focuses on the same creature the "Howler" article talks about, accept it's less detailed and very informal. I also noticed that the Lurkers have two articles focusing on them. There is the "Lurker" article, which is good. And then there is the "Rats" article, which is just two sentences long. And I also noticed (though I am nnot to sure) that the "Blacks" article seems to be speaking of the Dark Ones, ableit with less detail. So essentially, I'm asking you if you can delete the "Rats", "Dogs", and "Blacks" articles. Hope I didn't bother you too much :) Whachamacallit 03:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Tnx for your support, I'm going on vacation for a few days, and I'll start editing as soon I'm back. OK. I am going on vacation for a few days and will start editing as soon I'm back. heavy automatic shotgun just wondering why isnt there a page on the heavy auto shotgun,its by far the most powerfull gun on the game, and the larger than,double barrelled and auto shotgun,magazine.is it just that you havent got it?Smish34 00:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sadist King! Would you mind me to do a next article about the Ostankino tower? Greetings Pette. I added some additional stuff to the Ostankino and it's role in the game. But I think it shall be brought in a better shape. Can you take a look at it and edit it if possible? greetings Minsk is mentioned in some of the dialoges when the people start talking about St. Petersburg. They do mention that there were also subways in Minsk and St. Petersburg. While they only further refer to St. Peter Minsk is also mentioned. Btw. there are also rumors about Glukhovsky expanding the Metro Universe to St. Peter and Minsk. But other authors who got his permission will do so =) No no don't worry it's good when you control and read over everything. If you want we can further investigate the facts around Minsk as mentioned in the Metro tales. Look I found something: http://www.metro2033.de/news/1/44/metro-2033/ It is a interview with Dmitri Glukhovsky but sadly in german. But if you use an online translator like "promt" you can understand it. Here is a shortcut out of the text mentioning Minsk and St. Peter: "Viele Autoren werden an diesem Projekt teilnehmen und ihre Geschichten erzählen. Meistens werden es andere Plätze sein, in welchen die Menschen genau wie in meinen Romanen um das Überleben kämpfen werden: St. Petersburg, Minsk und andere Städte. In dieser Serie wird die Menschheit die zerstörte apokalyptische Welt nach und nach neu entdecken." if you want I can translate it for you. lick my large scottish nipples yeah you can help me by stopping raping my nan you communist argentine